Thành viên:Tugiacat666
We_could_try_some_fancy_cheese.jpg They_would%27ve_called_us_Phinabella.jpg Phineas_and_Isabella_as_Spanish_Dancers.jpg Phineas_playing_guitar_while_racing.jpg The_Coloseum.jpg Last_Train_to_Bustville_hug.jpg Bee_Day_-_Phineasland.jpg Last_Day_of_Summer_-_PeF001_-_Image_62.jpg See,_the_waggle_explains_the_angle.jpg Isabella_smiles_awkwardly.jpg Backyard_Hodge_Podge_(song).jpg Vlcsnap-2015-06-13-18h40m59s202.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-13-17h36m17s34.png Surprise_kiss.jpg Lời giới thiệu Xin chào, mình là Tú Gia Cát (biệt danh thôi :), các bạn có thể gọi mình là Thanh Tú). Mình là một fan khá lâu năm của chương trình Phineas and Ferb và hiện giờ mình là bảo quản viên của wiki chúng ta, nên nếu có thắc mắc thì các bạn cứ thoải mái hỏi nhé. Mình phát hiện được Phineas and Ferb Wiki Tiếng Việt khi wiki này còn "nghèo" quá. Wiki chưa có những tập phim cũng như những bài hát và bài viết từ Mùa 4. Do đó mình quyết định tham gia để bắt kịp với những cộng đồng ngôn ngữ khác. Hiện fan của chương trình này là khá đông nhưng số lượng đóng góp hiện nay còn rất ít, mình hi vọng sẽ có nhiều thành viên nữa tham gia đóng góp. Sau đây là một số sở thích riêng của mình. Các mốc bài viết *'Bài viết thứ 400:' Brick 10 bài hát yêu thích Mùa 1 # Gitchee Gitchee Goo # Busted # Ain't Got Rhythm # Backyard Beach # Ready for the Bettys # I Love You Mom # Little Brothers # E.V.I.L. B.O.Y.S. # Fish Out of Water # S.I.M.P. (Squirrel In My Pants) Mùa 2 # Summer Belongs to You # City of Love # Come Home Perry # What'cha Doin'? # Keep on Building # I'm Me # Rollercoaster # Watchin' and Waitin' # Carpe Diem # I'm Through with Me Mùa 3 # Summer (Where Do We Begin?) # Everything's Better With Perry # Be a Squirrel # The Way of the Platypus # Heck of a Day # Just the Two of Us # Brand New Best Friend # Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow # Let's Spend Half a Day # Evil for Extra Credit Mùa 4 # What Might Have Been # Happy New Year # Curtain Call/Time Spent Together # Isabella's Birthday Song # Summer All Over the World # I Need My Letter Back # Chupacabra Ho # Only Trying to Help # Gordian Knot # O.W.C.A. Files Tập phim Không tính tập crossover và phim # Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You! # Night of the Living Pharmacists # Act Your Age # O.W.C.A. Files # Phineas and Ferb Save Summer # Last Day of Summer # A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas # The Beak # Rollercoaster: The Musical! # Road to Danville # Flop Starz # Phineas and Ferb Chirstmas Vacation # Meapless in Seattle, The Chronicles of Meap (đồng hạng) # Brain Drain Tugiacat Choices Awards :) Giải này tổng hợp tất cả những thứ liên quan đền Phineas and Ferb mà mình yêu thích (bao gồm nhân vật, tập phim, bài hát,...) và luôn được cập nhật. Bạn mở rộng ra để xem, hơi dài tí :) #'Tập phim hay nhất:' Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You! #'Bài hát hay nhất:' Summer Belongs to You #'Tập phim 11, 22 phút hay nhất:' Act Your Age #'Tập phim 45 phút hay nhất': Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You #'Tập phim crossover hay nhất (giữa Mission Marvel và Star Wars):' Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel #'Bài hát hay nhất trong tập crossover:' Only Trying to Help #'Bài hát hay nhất trong tập 11, 22 phút:' Come Home Perry #'Bài hát hay nhất trong tập 45 phút:' Summer Belongs to You #'Tập phim mùa 1 hay nhất:' Flop Starz #'Tập phim mùa 2 hay nhất:' Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You! #'Tập phim mùa 3 hay nhất:' Phineas and Ferb and the Temple of Juatchadoon #'Tập phim mùa 4 hay nhất:' Night of the Living Pharmacists #'Bài hát mùa 1 hay nhất:' Gitchee Gitchee Goo #'Bài hát mùa 2 hay nhất:' Summer Belongs to You #'Bài hát mùa 3 hay nhất:' Summer (Where Do We Begin?) #'Bài hát mùa 4 hay nhất:' What Might Have Been #'Tập phim 11, 22 phút hay nhất trong mùa 1:' Flop Starz #'Tập phim 11, 22 phút hay nhất trong mùa 2:' Oh, There You Are, Perry #'Tập phim 11, 22 phút hay nhất trong mùa 3:' Phineas and Ferb and the Temple of Juatchadoon #'Tập phim 11, 22 phút hay nhất trong mùa 4:' Happy Birthday, Isabella #'Bài hát hay nhất trong tập phim mùa 1 độ dài 11, 22 phút:' Gitchee Gitchee Goo #'Bài hát hay nhất trong tập phim mùa 2 độ dài 11, 22 phút:' Come Home Perry #'Bài hát hay nhất trong tập phim mùa 3 độ dài 11, 22 phút:' Be a Squirrel #'Bài hát hay nhất trong tập phim mùa 4 độ dài 11, 22 phút:' What Might Have Been #'Bài hát hay nhất ngắn hơn 1 phút:' Go, Go, Phineas #'Nhân vật yêu thích nhất:' Isabella Garcia-Shapiro #'Nhân vật phản diện yêu thích nhất:' Heinz Doofenshmirtz #'Mối quan hệ yêu thích nhất:' Mối quan hệ giữa Isabella và Phineas #'Ý tưởng tuyệt vời "tuyệt nhất":' Tàu lượn siêu tốc Cứ để lại tin nhắn trên tường tin nhắn của mình nếu bạn có chủ đề ứng cử mới. Đóng góp * Đóng góp của tôi Nhân vật yêu thích #. Heinz Doofenshmirtz: Thích sự hài hước và những thật bại của ông. Nếu hỏi ai tận dung những câu "Running Gags" tốt nhất chương trình thì mình sẽ bầu cho ông. Với sự lập dị của ông và nỗ lực "không ngừng" chẳng được gì cả khiến ông là một trong những nhân vật phản diện mình thích nhất mọi thời đại. #. Phineas Flynn: Với sự nỗ lực, bền chí khó đỗ vỡ của cậu trong những phát minh, và một sự lạc quan, vui vẻ không ranh giới, cùng với khái niệm của cậu về mùa hè thật "đơn giản" nhưng đầy "ý nghĩa", mình nghĩ đây là nhân vật mà các bạn trẻ phải noi theo. #. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: #. Candace Flynn: Lời thoại đáng nhớ Thể loại:Bảo quản viên